peelfandomcom-20200213-history
03 August 1987
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1987-08-03 ;Comments *Plays both sides of the latest single from the recently split Smiths. *The George Trevare old-time dance tune from the 40s is "one from what must be a limited catalogue in praise of Stalin." (YouTube) *The Fall are playing at the upcoming Reading Festival. Peel says earlier that in the day he wrote a piece for the Radio Times on his years as a Reading compare in the 1970s and that he has more good memories of the experience than bad ones. *Mentions that the Johnnie Ray track was banned when it originally came out (in 1954) because it was "too shocking." ("Bet that had your nostrils flaring," JP says after the song is played.) *Gap Band track is #20 in the latest singles chart. Peel says he heard it in the car on the BBC World Service chart rundown and realized how good it sounded. *The news includes a report on the 1987 "Mecca Massacre" and the end of the Iran-Contra hearings. In response to a series of bombings in Tunisia, Thomson lay on more flights to repatriate British tourists. *Complete show now available, stitched together from the various previously available file. Details in File section below. Sessions *Heresy, #1. Recorded 1987-07-26. No known commercial release. *Fall, #11 (rpt). Recorded 1987-04-28. Available on The Complete Peel Sessions (Sanctuary). JP mentions that this replaces a session by the Butthole Surfers that could not be broadcast due to 'problems with the tapes'. The Butthole Surfers session was eventually broadcast on 12 August 1987. Tracklisting *Laugh: Paul McCartney (single) Remorse *Criminal Element Orchestra: Put the Needle To The Record (12” single) *Heresy: Flowers In Concrete (session) *Dog Faced Hermans: Balloon Girl (EP – Fridge Freezee) Ridiculous Sharon *Fats Domino: Domino Stomp (LP – Imperial Musicians 1951-62) Stateside *Fall: Australians In Europe (session) *Little Red Schoolhouse: Three Times (12” EP - Iced Puns) TIM *Smiths: Girlfriend In A Coma (single) Rough Trade *Coldcut (featuring Floormaster Squeeze): More Beats (12" single - Beats + Pieces b-side) Ahead Of Our Time *Heresy: Belief / Network Of Friends (session) *Gap Band: Oops Upside Your Head ’87 Mix (single) Phonogram *Jimmy Reed: I’m Going Upside Your Head *Frankfurter (presented by the Stupids): Mega Zombie (EP - Eat) Vinyl Solution *Fall: Guest Informant (session) *Cut To Shock: Jack Be Nimble (12” EP - Turntable Terror Tracks Vol. 3) Bassment *Unity Station: Our Man In Washington (12” EP) *N.O.T.A.: Moscow (EP – Moscow) Unclean *Dub Syndicate: Night Train (12” single) Industrie Discografiche Lacerba *Heresy: Sick Of Stupidity (session) Heresy's track ends with the vocalist blurting out the words "squalid musicianship". John Peel laughs at this, because it is a quote from his review in The Observer of a live appearance by the band, published shortly before the Peel session was recorded. The full sentence was "although some of Heresy’s more extended works allow the four musicians to stray into what could be misread as demonstrations of squalid musicianship, they are at their best playing dislocated stuff at extreme speed." *George Trevare & His Dance Orchestra With Joan Blake: Curl The Mo, Uncle Joe (LP – Antipodean Atrocities) ABC *White Zombie: Gun Crazy (LP – Psycho-Head Blowout) Silent Explosion *Dana Dane: Cinderfella Dana Dane (12") Profile *Fall: Twister (session) @''' *Jive Turkey: Goodbye Johnny Ray (LP - Punk Lives: Let's Slam Vol. 2) Slam *Johnnie Ray: Such A Night *Heresy: Too Soon To Judge (session) *Smiths: 'Work Is A Four Letter Word (7"-Girlfriend In A Coma)' (Rough Trade) *Bhundu Boys: Chimanimani (LP – Tsvimbodzemoto) DiscAfrique *Fall: Athlete Cured (session) '''@ *Shrubs: Luke (LP – Take Me Aside For A Midnight Harangue) Ron Johnson @''' *Red Allen & The Kentuckians: My Baby’s Gone (single/album???) Fundamental *Frankfurter (presented by the Stupids): Raise The Breadknife (EP - Eat) Vinyl Solution *Tracks marked '''@ '''available on '''File 6 File ;Name *(1) 1987-08-03 #1 (Heresy, The Fall sessions).m4a *(2) 1987-08-03 #2 (Heresy, The Fall sessions).m4a *(3) Peel19870803 The Fall & Heresy a.mp3 *(4) Peel19870803 The Fall & Heresy b.mp3 *(5) 1987-08-03 John Peel Radio 1.mp3 *(6) John Peel Indie Pop 27 July - 10 Aug 87 ;Length * (1) 46.43 - from start of show, tape flip in middle of Guest Informant by The Fall. * (2) 46.45 - ends in middle of "Goodbye, Johnny Ray" * (3) 1.02.04 - starts a few seconds into the "More Beats" by Coldcut * (4 )29.14 - to end of show, midnight news starts about five minutes from the end of the file * (5) 2.04.13 -- complete show, put together from above files * (6) 1:01:52 (20:43-27:52, 47:38-51:59) ;Other * The complete show is now available as one file (5). Many thanks to Bill for putting all the pieces together! * (3), (4) TDK D120. Glorious Mono. * Part of this show is also on T408 of the 400 Box collection, this not shared as it is an AM recording * (6) Many thanks to Andrew Paul Shaw John Peel Indie Pop 27 July - 10 Aug 87 ;Available * (5) Mooo * (6) Soundcloud ;Footnotes Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:AndrewT Category:400 Box Category:Not Shared